


No, You Can Not Get an Amen

by MintyPupper



Series: Perfect Bendy AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Rape/Non-con, Sammy gets what he deserves tho, Sammy is still a creep, Stalking, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyPupper/pseuds/MintyPupper
Summary: Sammy pushes his luck a bit too much. He really should have just gone home.





	No, You Can Not Get an Amen

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up from where the first part finishes, once again written by my partner for my au and uploaded here with permission.

  The following weeks after Sammy’s declaration of love for Bendy the musician saw the little demon less and less. He’d catch a glimpse of Bendy and chase him down only to just barely catch him slipping through the cracks of a wall in the old building. Bendy had also stopped coming to request music from him in his sanctuary. The demon seemed to only want to approach him if others were around. That was fine with Sammy. If the man could see his Lord and pet his head the fire in his stomach would subside.

           Aside from the few odd glances from Joey Drew, Sammy was not spoken to about Bendy’s odd behavior around the musician. Sammy’s boss knew something had happened between his creation and Sammy, but it seems Bendy did not go into detail. This was for the best. Sammy would die if he could not see his precious little sheep, his Lord.

           But Sammy was beginning to crave contact with Bendy once again. He wanted to hold his tiny body close and whisper loving words in his ear like he had when Sammy declared the creature his Lord and savior. Bendy avoided him like the plague. No matter how hard Sammy begged, coaxed, or prayed for Bendy to come to him, the demon refused and scampered off to hide behind Joey.

           Bendy’s relationship with Joey made Sammy jealous. Bendy would squeal happily and hop into his creator’s arms without hesitation. The demon would lay across Joey’s lap while he reviewed paperwork, tail lazily wagging while he dozed like some large cat. Bendy begged for hugs and kisses from Joey as well. Sammy wanted that for himself. He devoted all his time to praising his Lord and writing music for him. When would the musician get the love he deserved?

           Sammy had a plan, though. He just  ** _HAD_**  to see Bendy. Be close to him. Touch him. So tonight, he would stay far beyond closing time, when Joey went home. Bendy slept on a cot in Joey’s office. Sammy planned on sneaking into the room to see his Lord. If he was lucky he would even get to touch the small demon without waking him. Sammy sometimes worked through the night anyways, so no one would notice his staying behind.

           When Sammy heard the whir of the studio lights turning off, he knew Joey had gone home for the night. The musician waited another hour in his sanctuary. Sammy wanted to make sure Bendy was in a deep sleep before he attempted sneaking into his sleeping space. He scribbled notes on sheet music lazily, occasionally, starring longingly at the Bendy cutout that loomed in the room. His Lord was all around him. Posters in every hall, cutouts in every room. It made Sammy crave Bendy’s physical touch even more. Tonight, Sammy planned to get it.

           Quiet as a mouse, Sammy exited his sanctuary, neglecting to close the entrance behind him. The door tended to squeak hideously, and he didn’t want to risk the noise waking Bendy. He slunk down the long corridors till he finally reached the door of Joey Drew’s office. A shaky, sweaty hand reached for the knob, but fell to his side almost immediately. What was he doing? Was this a good idea? Sammy paced outside the door as quietly as possible. Bendy was already so afraid of Sammy. What if he woke up to see Sammy looming over him? He would be even more scared of the man! Maybe Sammy would be able to talk Bendy down. They could talk about the kiss. Sammy could explain himself and everything could go back to normal. Bendy might even deep down love Sammy for this act of kindness. The demon would even begin blessing him with his presence once more!

           Whatever the case, Sammy needed to see Bendy. He needed it more than oxygen at this point. Unsteady fingers curled around the office door’s knob and turned it slowly. Thankfully Thomas kept Joey’s office door greased so it would not have that annoying screech. The perk of being top dog in this dingy studio.

           The room was pitch dark. Sammy had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust. His heart pitter pattered at seeing the sleeping form of his Lord laying on the cot. Bendy’s chest rose and fell with each soft snore. Sammy shuffled closer to get a better look at his tiny Lord. Even sleeping the demon looked so precious and innocent.

           Bendy’s face suddenly twisted into a grimace. The ink demon mumbled something incoherently in his sleep, squirming in the sheets. The poor thing! Sammy’s Lord was having a nightmare. He had to help him!

           Sammy leaned over Bendy. He gently caressed his Lord’s cheek lovingly. The man lowered his face next to Bendy’s and whispered, “ _Sheep, sheep, sheep, It’s time for sleep. Rest your head. It’s time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead._ ” Bendy loved that poem. Sammy was sure it would soothe his little sheep.

           Bendy’s eyes shot open, empty pits of black staring blankly at Sammy. The startled demon shrunk away from the long-haired man.

           “Wh-what are you d-doing here?!” Bendy stuttered in shock. “N-no one is supposed to be here!”

           Sammy backed away slowly, hands in the air as a gesture of peace. “It is ok, my Lord. It is only me.”

           “I know who it is!” Bendy shouted. “Why won’t you leave me alone? I keep trying to get away from you, but you keep following me like a lost puppy!”

           Sammy chuckled. “It is only because I love you so much, my little sheep. I just want to make you happy.”

           Bendy began to shake. “When you kissed me, it felt…wrong…it felt bad…If you really loved me, why did you have to do that to me?”

           Sammy slowly approached Bendy once again. “I meant no disrespect, my Lord. I just want to please you.”

           “Stay back!” Bendy hissed, tail standing straight up. “You hurt me! You broke me! Why can’t you understand that?!” Ink was pouring off Bendy. The black goo mucked the sheets below him.

           “Please let me explain,” Sammy said softly.

           Bendy’s eyes flashed dangerously and when the demon bared his teeth in an angry frown they were sharp. Was it Sammy’s imagination, or was Bendy growing larger too? Bendy turned away from Sammy, covering his face with his gloved hands.

           “N-no! It’s happening again!” Bendy moaned.

           Sammy began to worry. He reached out a hand to try and pet Bendy comfortingly. “What is happening again, Bendy? Let me help you.”

           “ ** _NO! JUST GO AWAY!_** ” Bendy wailed in panic. The demon’s voice was deeper, bestial. Bendy smacked Sammy’s hand away, slashing him with newly grown claws that ripped through his gloves.

           Sammy flinched, clutching his bleeding hand to his chest. The musician backed against the far wall of the office. He watched in horror as his beloved Bendy turned into a monster. Bendy’s face was obscured by dripping ink. The only visible portion of the demon’s face was a large mouth full of sharp teeth. Bendy’s body grew and elongated with the sickening crack of bones and skin. Ink bubbled from the beast’s hide and dripped onto the wooden floor. Bendy’s size forced the ink demon to fall to all fours, large clawed hands in the front and massive hooves in the back.

           “M-my Lord?” Sammy whimpered. Was this the cost of what Joey did to bring Bendy into the world? Was this the creature’s true nature?

           Bendy let out a guttural roar, shaking the entire office, possibly the whole building. The ink demon growled, showing no recognition of Sammy or where he was. Sammy’s face broke into a massive grin. The man began to laugh maniacally, finally breaking into insanity from what he had just witnessed.

           Sammy threw out his arms. “My Lord! You have blessed me by showing me your true form! Your kindness knows no bounds!”

           Bendy snarled and lunged at Sammy. The musician made no attempt to stop the demon from sinking his fangs deep into the soft flesh between Sammy’s shoulder and throat. Teeth cut into his back and chest, piercing his lungs and heart. Sammy did not scream or fight. His shaky, weak arms reached up and pet Bendy lovingly. When Bendy rumbled low in his throat, Sammy made soft hushing sounds at the beast and rubbed his massive head.

           “There, there my Lord,” Sammy whispered. “You couldn’t help it. You were just following instinct.” He smiled weakly at Bendy. “Thank you…for blessing…me…thank you Bendy. You are more special than Joey Drew can even realize.”

           With his dying breath, Sammy said, “Can I get an amen?”

—————————————————————

           Joey hadn’t slept well. Something deep in his chest kept nagging at him that something was wrong, that he needed to check on Bendy. So, Joey had rushed to get ready and arrived at the studio at four a.m., way before anyone was to arrive. He was hoping to check on Bendy, see that the little devil was alright, and take a quick nap before workers rolled in.

           To Joey’s horror that was not what happened. The open door to his office was a major red flag. Bendy never left the office till he arrived. Going into the office revealed more red flags…well actually, mostly just red. Blood covered the far wall of his office. Bendy’s cot was shattered along with his desk.

           “Bendy?” Joey called out. “BENDY?!”

           “M-Mr. D-Drew…,” whimpered a small voice.

           Joey found Bendy sitting next to a black puddle and white clothes. The small demon was crying a torrent of inky tears. Joey was immediately at Bendy’s side, wrapping the small creature in a tight hug. After a moment of embrace, Joey pulled Bendy back to look into his void eyes. “Bendy, what the Hell happened here?”

           Bendy looked away, a look guilt and terror on the demon’s face. “I…I…Sammy…he came in here and he…he scared me Mr. Drew! He scared me so bad! And…and…I couldn’t  help it! Pl-please forgive me!” Bendy began to sob into his creator’s chest.

           Joey pet Bendy’s head. “Now, now, it’s ok, Bendy, you couldn’t help it.” Bendy shivered. That sounded so much like Sammy, he couldn’t bear it.

           As Joey comforted Bendy, he noticed something strange about the puddle. It was moving, writhing. As if it was living. “Bendy, what’s that puddle? Is that-?”

           “It’s Sammy…well, at least what’s left of him.” Bendy filled in.

           So, Sammy was somehow still living on through this ink. That was a new development. Joey Drew rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Bendy, meanwhile, was almost inconsolable.

           “Is he still alive? What are we going to do with it? Who’s going to write music for the cartoon now? Everyone is going to know he’s missing!” Bendy whined pitifully. “I ruined everything, Mr. Drew! I’m not perfect! I’m a monster!”

           Joey gripped Bendy’s shoulders and gently shook him. “Now you stop that! You are still perfect, Bendy! I love you so much! This was probably Sammy’s fault somehow.” He smiled at the demon. “Don’t worry about a thing. I can fix this.”

           Bendy tilted his head, tears finally beginning to subside. “You can?”

           “Yes,” Joey smiled darkly. “Now let’s gather up Sammy and take a trip down to the Ink Machine.”

————————————————————

           Sammy awoke lying on the floor of his sanctuary. What happened the night before? He went to visit Bendy, things grew into a heated shouting contest, and then everything went black. Was it all a dream? Did he not visit Bendy and had instead just fell asleep while working again?

           The musician rubbed his head, but something didn’t feel right. Where was his hair? And more importantly, why was everything so gooey and sticky? Sammy looked at his hand and was met with horror. His hand was pitch black and dripping with ink!

           Sammy stood with a fright and looked down at himself. The man was an inky black from top to bottom! He was clad in only his white pants and suspenders. These had, of course, been stained with the ink his body was now made from. His legs ended in large hooves instead of feet. Feeling his head also revealed ram horns growing from them, most likely the same inky black as the rest of him.

           “Wh-what the Hell?” Sammy gasped, his voice now sounding strange and echoey.

           “Isn’t this what you wanted?” asked a voice from the darkness. “Don’t you want to ‘worship’ me forever? Don’t you want to show me how much you  _love_ me?  _Adore_  me?”

           Sammy tensed, praying that this was all some sort of bad dream. He relaxed a little when he saw it was Bendy. “Oh, my Lord. It is only you!”

           Bendy grinned, feigning innocence. “Yep! It’s me! Your darling devil!” Something was off about Bendy. His words were dripping with honey, leaning on sarcasm. “Do you like your new body? It’s courtesy of Mr. Drew! So, you better be a good boy and continue making music for him, ok?”

           Sammy fell to his knees before the demon. “Y-yes! Of course, my Lord! Thank you for sparing me and giving me a second chance! I will forever serve you!”

           Bendy slowly approached Sammy. His hooves tip tapped on the hard floor. Bendy stroked the underside of Sammy’s chin with gloved fingers. The former human shivered at the contact.

           “Would you like to make me really happy, Mr. Lawrence?” Bendy asked.

           Sammy nodded eagerly. “Yes, my Lord! Yes, I would love to make you happy! Please allow me to make you happy!”

           Bendy smiled a painfully large smile. The hand withdrew from Sammy’s face, disappointing the man, but was quickly replaced by large claws slamming into him. Sammy gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Could he still even breathe in his new form? The musician was flung into the wall, knocking over instruments and chairs in his wake. “M-my Lord?” Sammy rasped.

           Bendy was quickly in front of him once more. His gloved hands were replaced by massive claws. The demon grinned wickedly at Sammy. The once adorable smile caused a wrenching feeling in the man’s gut.

           One of the large clawed hands caressed Sammy’s inky face. “Aw shucks. What’s wrong, Mr. Lawrence? You don’t like playin’ rough?” Bendy cooed in a mocking tone.

           Before Sammy could reply, Bendy had him by the throat and was lifting him in the air. The ink demon cackled. “You broke my heart when you violated me, Sammy.” Bendy hissed. Sammy screamed as Bendy’s claws sliced into his ink body.

The claws dug deep into his chest. Sammy could feel Bendy inside of him, pawing at his inky heart. Sammy gasped in panic. “Stop! You’re going to puncture my heart! You’ll kill me!”

Bendy smirked. “No, I won’t. You’re like me now. Well…kind of. You won’t die in this form without a good bit of wear and tear first.” Bendy pulled the inky glob that was now Sammy Lawrence’s heart from his chest cavity. The demon studied it, oo-ing and aa-ing at the organ like a child looking at fireworks before licking it. The feeling made Sammy writhe in sheer panic.

Bendy abruptly shoved the heart back in Sammy’s chest before tossing the ink man to the ground. Sammy groaned in agony. He felt the wounds Bendy caused close back up almost as quickly as they had been made. The ink demon leaned over Sammy’s body.

“I hope you get comfortable with idea of me eviscerating you.” Bendy purred. “Because since you broke my heart, Mr. Drew gave me permission to break your heart over and over until I feel better.”

Sammy cried out as Bendy’s claws were in his chest once again. The musician gasped in pain. Bendy sobbed as he stabbed Sammy over and over and over.

“Why did you do it?!” Bendy cried, ink tears flowing down his face as he screamed, “Why? WHY?  _WHY?_   ** _WHY?!_**   **ANSWER ME**!”

“B-because…because, Bendy.” Sammy whined. “I love you…”

Bendy stopped stabbing Sammy. He chuckled bitterly. The demon, with his claws still wrapped around Sammy’s heart and his body covered in Sammy’s inky blood, pressed his face in Sammy’s shoulder as he continued to cry.

“Mr. Lawrence…” Bendy whimpered.

“Yes, my Lord?” Sammy reached up and gently pet Bendy’s head.

“Tell me my favorite poem…please.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Sammy sighed happily.

Sammy Lawrence, in a soft and gentle voice, recited Bendy’s favorite poem once again. “ _Sheep, sheep, sheep, It’s time for sleep. Rest your head. It’s time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead_.”


End file.
